The major objective of the proposed research is to do a longitudinal study which will provide detailed information about the rearing and development of young children in black working- and middle-class families. The procedures to be used include: 1) Monthly observations of the child's interactions with caregivers in his home environment and of his intellectual and social functioning from age 9 to 36 months. 2) Monthly discussions with caregivers concerning the child-rearing practices, goals, and values reflected in their observed behavior. 3) Interviews/observations about how family members think and feel about being black and how these thoughts and feelings are influenced by their experience and expressed in their behavior.